A different sort of Meltdown
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "No now I'm thinking about if you've lost your fucking mind."
1. Chapter 1

**A different sort of meltdown 1/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **03/03

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **"No now I'm thinking about if you've lost your fucking mind."

**Author's Note:- **The usual warnings for The Thick Of It fics apply ridiculous amount of use of the F* word and also rated for sexual content in later chapters. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"This is going to be a fucking disaster, fucking Malcolm fucking bastard couldn't just leave things alone." Nicola muttered pacing back and forward by the edge of the stage as the speaker before her reached the crescendo of their speech. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to go out and give her first conference speech now she had to make one that was thrown together in half an hour in a shitty hotel room with Glen bleeding in one corner and Malcolm losing the rag in the other.

"Nicola stand still for one fucking minute will you?" Ollie snapped dropping the stilettos and bag she had thrown at him, before this particular melt down had started, on the ground and gripping her elbows stopping her mid stride. "You've had half a bottle of fucking rescue remedy I know it's herbal shit but I'm sure you can still OD on it. You need to calm down you are going to go out there and nail this we've worked too hard for you not to."

"Bollocks Ollie I have stumbled from one fucking disaster to another in this job and now I'm going to go out there onto that stage and prove to everyone else just the way I've proved to all of you that I'm shit at this just like Malcolm keeps telling me I am." She continued pulling away from him and resuming her pacing marathon as Ollie sighed heavily. She was right so far she'd given incompetence a bad name but she was slowly getting better and as far as Malcolm fucking Tucker was concerned for all he tried to beat her down she stood up to him in a way he'd never seen anyone else do, or get away with for that matter. Now she was seconds away from going out there and giving a speech that should have been a walk in the park she should have said what she had to say, introduced Julie the militant widow and come off in a blaze of glory so maybe she'd start believing in herself a bit. The complete fuck up that the whole people's champion thing had become had turned it all upside down and he was dealing with basket case Nicola again.

"Stop pacing the press is all over the place the last thing we need right now is a photo of you looking like you've lost it completely 3 minutes before you go on stage." He whispered firmly. "Now put your fucking heels on and go out there and show Malcolm fucking Tucker that he can screw with us as much as he wants we can still put on a fucking good show."

"Yeah….yeah you're right…yeah…." Nicola replied stopping and trying her best to look determined just as she was assaulted again with the image of 500 delegates all throwing bits of rotten fruit at her while jeering and gripped her stomach sure this time she really was going to lose the tiny amount of food she'd had that day all over Ollie's shoes. "Oh fuck I can't do this can't you do it? Can't you go up there and say sorry but the minister is a fucking wreck so I'm just going to step in or something? You could tell them I've been taken ill, something life threatening, a heart attack wouldn't be far off the fucking mark right now, you could…..I don't know just…do something anything, I know I can't so you're going to have to! You're going to have to I can't Ollie, I….."

"NICOLA! Shut up!" Ollie shouted back glancing around to ensure no one had heard his outburst before grabbing her again bringing his face level with hers and lowering his voice. "You are going to do this, you are, god help us all, the minister and as such you have no fucking choice now pull yourself together and get up there and make the fucking speech all you have to do it read it, stop where there's a full stop, take the applause and try not to fall on your ass on the way off the stage even you can do that!"

"I can't that's what I'm telling you I…" Nicola began trying to pull away from him as he gripped her a little tighter and stopped the words in her throat as his lips crashed into hers and she struggled for a second before the shock stopped her. "Ollie what the hell what was that? And what the hell where you thinking if that picture has been snapped by some passing press photographer Malcolm will kill us both then James will revive us to do it again!"

"Are you still panicking about the speech?" Ollie asked rooting through her bag and handing her a compact and lip stick feeling around in his pocket for a tissue and wiping away the smudge of red lipstick he could feel on his own lips.

"No now I'm thinking about if you've lost your fucking mind." She snapped back about to continue with her rant when she heard her own name called on stage and he grabbed the compact and thrust her shoes in her direction.

"No I haven't now go out there and knock this out of the park." He whispered smiling as her eyes narrowed and she slipped her shoes on handing him her trainers and mounting the steps. "Nicola?"

"What? You told me to go give the speech." She whispered pausing half way up and turning snatching the sheets of paper he held out. "Don't fucking say it!"

"I wouldn't dare." He smiled leaning against the wooden hand rail and focusing on the small screen that fed pictures from the stage as she walked on and took the podium praying that his distraction was going to be enough to get her through the speech before she melted down all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**A different sort of meltdown 2/4**

"Fuck sake Nicola pull yourself together. It's almost 1am and you're sitting here alone on your third glass of wine thinking about something that never should have happened in the first place." Nicola muttered setting the glass of wine in her hand on the bedside table, tossing aside the briefing paper she hadn't been reading anyway and sinking back onto the lumpy pillow she knew she'd not get a decent night's sleep on.

Since they'd come back from the conference hall she'd done everything she could to avoid Ollie a feat which hadn't been hard to achieve since Malcolm seemed to have decided to make it his personal mission to get her drunk. A fact she knew was probably in the hope that she would do something ridiculous that the press would leap all over and it would deflect from the fact the prime minister's speech went down about as well as a whore in an Alabama Baptist church. Now though having been alone in her room for over an hour she was feeling distinctly tipsy and only adding to that feeling by opening the bottle of wine she had stashed in her luggage. What she'd really hoped was if she kept topping up the alcohol already in her blood stream she'd eventually fall asleep and stop thinking about the kiss. That just wasn't happening. The more she tried not to think about it the more she thought about it and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to do it again and the more she wanted to do it again the angrier she got with herself and the more she drank. As vicious circles went it was up there with the best of them.

Standing in front of the full length mirror on the front of the wardrobe door she looked herself up and down. When she was able to relax, get out of the horrible grey and black that she was constantly forced to wear she thought she didn't look bad for her age. Now in a spaghetti strap vest and loose cotton pyjama bottoms she thought she could even pass for attractive but given that she couldn't remember the last time James even touched her she was beginning to wonder.

"Shit Nicola you really need to sort yourself out sexual frustration is not a good look on anyone and now one fucking kiss that only happened because you were being a twat has turned your head so much you are seriously thinking about what it would be like to….no….no you don't bed before you do something you'll seriously regret."

Standing outside the hotel room door his hand poised to knock Ollie heard the quiet mutterings from inside and briefly considered just turning around, going back to his room and forgetting the whole fucked up idea that had been forming in his head since he got back from the bar half an hour before. Since they'd got back from the speech Nicola seemed to have made a point of ignoring him and he'd decided he had to do something, apologise or something, to break the ice. He still wasn't exactly sure why he'd kissed her before her. Yes he knew it would likely shock her into going out there and doing it without giving in to her usual nuclear level of panic but all evening he'd been reliving the moment and he knew that it had become more than it should be. Now he knew he had to close the incident down by establishing that he was sorry and it was a fucking huge mistake even if he wasn't sure it was anymore. The whole evening he'd found it impossible to stop his mind wandering to how soft her lips were and how amazing it felt to kiss her, and how much more amazing it could be if she was actively participating as opposed to being in shock and not interacting with him at all.

"Get a fucking grip Ollie stop being such a pussy and just knock the fucking door." He scolded himself glancing up and down the corridor to ensure no one would see him before knocking quietly on the door.

"Fuck sake Ollie you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack you realise it's one in the morning don't you? I thought you were fucking Malcolm coming to give me a bollocking for something I hadn't even realised I'd done!" Nicola snapped opening the door not sure if she was relieved or even more nervous about the fact she'd found him on the other side.

"Sorry I wanted to…..I….shit Nicola can I come in if someone sees me standing at your hotel room door at this time of night he really will have something to bollock both of us about." Ollie whispered taking the few steps into the relative safety of her room as she stood aside. He'd never seen her look so relaxed and it was not helping the situation at all. Nicola Murray in pyjamas was something he never thought he'd find attractive but somehow the fact that it seemed to have stripped away the hysteria that hovered around her when she was working was having a very unexpected effect on him.

"Well now that you're here do you want a drink? I have wine or there's probably a whole selection of shit in the mini bar." Nicola sighed disappearing into the bathroom and coming out with the tooth mug from the small vanity unit. "Sorry but I only "borrowed" one glass from the bar earlier I wasn't expecting company."

"Thanks." He replied taking the two small bottles of scotch she'd retrieved from the mini bar and pouring them into the plastic mug while she sat cross legged on the bed and stared at him expectantly. "Look I wanted to say sorry about earlier I don't fucking know what came over me you were just…..you know being a little too "Nicola" for 2 minutes before you were supposed to give a speech and I needed to do something to snap you out of it. It wasn't like I was…you know like it was because I…"

"Jesus Ollie relax will you I know you aren't about to declare your undying love because of one kiss that meant nothing even if it did feel…..I just know you didn't want to do it so don't worry about apologising we got through the speech that's what we should be focusing on because there'll be another fuck up to deal with tomorrow no doubt there usually is." Nicola interrupted mentally kicking herself for almost giving away the fact that in spite of not appearing to do anything while he kissed her she'd enjoyed it more than she was willing to admit.

"You did ok today and the fuck ups are getting fewer we're down to one or two a day instead of one or two an hour like when you first started." Ollie smiled wanting to change the subject before his imagination turned the comments she'd almost made into something a lot bigger than they were.

"Yeah right by the time the PM has kept me around long enough to be able to sack me without losing face we'll have cracked it." She laughed staring into her drink for a second trying to think of something to say that kept with his change of tone. "Have you seen Glen tonight? Is he ok? His face was a fucking mess I'd have given good money to see the look on Malcolm's face when he realised he'd hit him."

"Oh it was priceless and John fucking useless wanker Duggan looked like he was going to shit himself he really has to be the most useless waste of space around and that's saying something in this hotel this week."

"Have you ever seen anyone so useless how the fuck did he become press officer anyway he must be screwing someone pretty high up to keep that job." Nicola laughed starting to feel a little more relaxed as Ollie laughed then stopped and looked like he was seriously considering the wisdom of saying something. "What? Come on Ollie tell me. Do you know some gossip?"

"No, no it's not that it's just…well it's just I've heard that said about you too." Ollie smiled enjoying the shocked expression that briefly crossed her face before she descended into giggles. "I mean when you first got this job more than one person suggested that it must be because you were fucking Malcolm. You weren't even on the radar for a ministerial post and suddenly there you were and you didn't exactly exude competence so…."

"Malcolm? God they couldn't even suggest I was at least fucking Tom just shows where they think my level is! Do you seriously think if I was going to sleep my way into a ministerial position I would have picked the shitest department in government? You realise the lengths people will go to not to get this department don't you? If I was going to have to sleep with Malcolm fucking Tucker to get in I'd want something better than this, actually there's government position that would make that worthwhile. Not only that but I'd need to be a really terrible fuck to end up here don't you think?" Nicola laughed knowing that she should be insulted or appalled that they'd been suggesting her political career was based on who she was sleeping with or how good she was in bed rather than how good she was at her job but finding it impossible to find the whole thing anything but hilarious.

"Well I don't think anyone was suggesting you aren't great at….you know I think it was just a general thing that people….I'm sure you're great in…"

"Ollie has no one ever told you when you're in a hole stop digging?"

"Yeah but I've never been very good at following that advice. What I mean is I'm sure it wasn't a reflection on how good they thought you be in bed more just general fucked up speculation. You know you get away with a lot more than the rest of us do where Malcolm's concerned you stand up to him more than anyone else I've ever known that just made it all seem more likely."

"Yeah and fat lot of fucking good it does me." Nicola sighed feeling another wave of frustration wash over her as he seemed to be paying more attention to her chest beneath the neck line of her vest than he was to what she was saying. Grow up Nicola she scolded herself he's a man he can see the hint of a pair of tits it's not because they're yours it's because they're there at all.

"Yeah but how do you do it?" Ollie asked the way her breasts bobbed as she laughed hypnotising him as he tried not to focus on the fact he was now finding it impossible to think about anything but how good she would be in bed. The images thrown up by her comments were slowly muddling his mind in a way that he knew could be very dangerous given that they had both had way too much to drink and were in a relatively anonymous hotel room in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**A different sort of meltdown 3/4 **

"When you're been married to James for as long as I have Malcolm is a pussy cat by comparison." Nicola sighed the cold wind that seemed to have blown through the room at the reminder of her husband almost making her shiver. The last thing she needed was to start thinking about him right now, she'd spent the previous three days trying to ensure that since she was leaving for a whole week she'd covered all the bases where their children were concerned and hadn't left him with any school events, recitals or parent teacher meetings scheduled that he would fail to attend and she'd get either distressed phone calls form the child concerned or irate ones from the school.

"Shit Nicola I knew he was a bit of a bastard but if he makes Malcolm look fucking tame why the hell are you still with him? From what I can see it's not because he….." Ollie began before stopping himself mid-sentence. The fact she was being a little more open about her home life had almost led him to vocalise the questions that frequently crossed his mind when her working day was interrupted by yet another home related fuck up caused by the waste of space she was married to. Realising what he was about to do however had shaken him to his senses and meant he'd managed to inject a tiny bit of common sense into the alcohol and lust driven haze in his mind.

"Not because he what Ollie? Fuck it we're here now you might as well say it, given the events of today and our conversation so far it can't be any more fucking uncomfortable than where we are right now can it?" Nicola laughed. If she was honest she'd often wondered if they speculated behind her back about what sort of man her husband was and if they really thought he deserved a medal for putting up with her which she suspected was the case. Now if she had an opportunity to find out she wasn't about to let it pass.

"He seems like a complete bastard, I just figured you don't stay with him because he makes you feel loved and cherished and he does fuck all where you kids are concerned we've known each other what? 4 or 5 months and you've had to deal with more times when he was supposed to be there and wasn't than anyone should have to in a whole fucking life time so it's not because he's father or the year either. Is it because he's really great…."

"Before you say it and we wander back off into that territory again now it's definitely not that. It's been a fucking long time since it's been anything to do with that or it's even been a factor." Nicola interrupted as he watched her get off the bed and walk to the other side of the room to refill her wine glass before being over to root around in the mini bar for something else for him. He'd already known James Murray must be a complete wanker but now he was sure he must be a fucking idiot too. For all her faults Nicola was an attractive women with a great body that he was finding himself focusing on much more than he should tonight, if her idiot husband had chosen to neglect that fact then he figured it was purely down to her loyalty that she hadn't managed to shag her way through half the cabinet because he couldn't imagine anyone turning her down.

"Then not to repeat myself but why the fuck haven't you kicked him into touch long before now? I mean is there…..you know maybe not Malcolm ok but is there someone….."

"No!" Nicola laughed handing him a selection of mini bottles that she had given up trying to choose between and curling up at the head of the bed tucking her legs under herself. "James is a jealous man Ollie and he has a temper he may not want me but he sure as hell wouldn't want anyone else to. I stayed with him because we have four kids and he may be a fucking useless father but he is their father. Now I stay with him because can you imagine what a field day the press would have if my marriage broke down now? They already see me as some sort of frigid sour faced harridan if they got even a whiff that my marriage was in trouble then it would be like all their Christmas's come at once. I can see the headlines now and those images are enough to give me fucking nightmares so I can live without the reality."

"But he…..I mean I know Malcolm has had to quietly calm the occasional shit storm because it's been rumoured that…" Ollie began kicking himself for not just accepting her explanation but everyone, including her, knew that just because he wasn't fucking his wife didn't mean her husband was living a life of celibacy and he couldn't understand why she was insisting on doing so.

"It's been rumoured that he's been fucking anything with a pulse?" Nicola sighed finishing the sentence he seemed unwilling or unable to complete. "Yeah well that's nothing new it just now has the potential to cause bigger fucking problems. Besides I told you he gets jealous and he has a temper I….well I've just never been sure it would be worth the risk."

"Wow back up a second." Ollie replied the implication in her words hitting home this time in a way they hadn't when she first said them. "What the fuck? When you say he has a temper he hasn't….I mean he wouldn't…..fuck me Nicola what the hell are you still doing with the bastard? I'm sorry but no size of a media shit storm is worth staying with someone who hurts you. Even Malcolm would be on your side in that one he may be a bullying bastard himself but he wouldn't put up with you going through that sort of shit. You realised how fucked up it is that you're still allowing yourself to live in that situation? Jesus I…..I don't know….."

"Ollie calm down." Nicola snapped as his voice rose a tone louder with ever sentence, if he kept going the way he was the entire hotel and most of the great British public were going to know the details of her married life by lunch time the next day and she seriously didn't need that. "Will you keep your fucking voice down you know we've no bloody idea who might be wandering the corridors at this time of night just because the press are kept on different floors to the delegates doesn't mean they can't walk around wherever they want so if you want to rant can you do it a little more quietly please!"

"Jesus Christ you just don't get it do you? Even you aren't that fucking clueless Nicola come on." Ollie continued getting out of the chair he'd been sitting in and moving to the bed sitting on the edge of it and staring at her like if he did it for long enough she might get a fucking grip and realise what an idiot she was being. "You're talking about him abusing you and cheating on you like you would talk about him constantly leaving wet towels on the bed or putting empty milk cartons back in the fridge. None of that is ok surely even you know that?"

"Of course I know it Ollie I'm not a fucking idiot but right now I'm not in a position to do anything about it. Give it time and maybe I will be when all this fucking insanity is over and my choices only affect me again, until then I have it under control it's not something you need to worry about ok? There's nothing you could do about it anyway you know that the only person who can change it is me and when the time is right I will."

"At least let's talk to Malcolm I'm sure he knows enough fucking slippery ways to wangle the press that we would do something about it without it becoming a huge story." Ollie sighed immediately regretting his words as her eyes widened and he wasn't sure if she was going to burst into tears or slap him.

"Don't you fucking dare breathe a word of this to Malcolm or anyone else or I swear Ollie I'll make you fucking regret it for the rest of your life," She snapped moving to get off the bed as he grabbed her arm stopping her so their faces were almost level and she was close enough that he could feel the panic in her breathing by the way her chest rose and fell against his arm.

"OK, I get the message no interfering." He replied quietly laughing as he saw the scepticism in her eyes "I promise I won't breathe a word but you have to promise me that you're going to accept that you deserve better. You're a fucking beautiful woman Nicola who's great company when you're not going postal on us, if he's too much of a fucking wanker to see that then that's his loss but you shouldn't have to put up with it. I haven't been able to get you out of my fucking head all day and that was just from one kiss he must be fucking blind not to want you but I'm not."

"Ollie seriously you don't have to say…." Nicola began before his fingers stroked her cheek stopping the words in her throat.

"Here's what's going to happen." He continued moving a little closer to her on the bed as she held her breath knowing she should move, tell him it had gone far enough that they'd both had too much to drink, she'd over shared and now it was all too awkward so he should go back to his own room before they did something stupid. All those common sense, fucking sensible statements were right there on the tip of her tongue and yet she couldn't bring herself to say any of them. "I'm going to kiss you again, because I've been wanting to all fucking day, then you can decide if you want to throw me out or if this once it might be worth the risk it's your decision but just so you know right now I want to stay and to hell with the consequences."

"Ok." The word were barely out of her mouth before his lips made contact with hers and this time she was determined to play as active a role in their kiss as he did as her fingers laced in the tight curls at the back of his neck and she pulled him closer already convinced that there was no way she was letting him leave again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**A different sort of meltdown 4/4**

"You realise this is a fucking bad idea in about a million ways." Nicola whispered her actions directly contradicting her words as she loosened his tie dropping it on the floor as he smiled.

"Yes but I don't really give a damn Nicola I told you I've been thinking about this all day but if you want to stop you only have to say." Ollie replied his hand running under the fine cotton of her vest the quiet wince she gave as he skimmed her ribs making him jump slightly. Pulling back from her a little he lifted the hem of the vest pulling it over her head his eyes widening as he saw the angry bruise standing out like a beacon on her right side. "Oh god Nicola this isn't right I can't just ignore this you have to…"

"Ollie don't please." Nicola sighed refusing to meet his eyes as she went to move away from his side as he pulled her toward him again tilting her head so she had no choice but to look at him.

"We need to talk about this sometime Nicola I've never once seen anything like this on your arms or your face so he clearly knows what he's doing is wrong and is making sure it's were no one else will see it."

"He's not a fucking idiot either Ollie he knows me walking into a cabinet meeting with a black eye or suddenly insisting on never taking my jacket off would send up a huge red flag. Please I don't want to talk about it anymore maybe you should just go this was a fucking terrible idea." Nicola sighed suddenly feeling very conscious of the fact she was naked apart from her cotton pyjama bottoms and all he could focus on was the one thing she wanted him to completely ignore.

"No I'm sorry I don't want to go. I'm sorry for going on about it I just don't understand how he could do that to you I mean look at yourself you're perfect why would anyone was to hurt you like that when they were lucky enough to be your husband I just don't get it ok?" Ollie said quietly letting his hands run down across her stomach and toward her breasts the softness of her skin under his fingers sending a further surge of arousal through him as he gently kneaded them pinching her nipples softly between his fingers before gently lapping at them as she arched into his touch. Easing her back onto the soft comforter on the bed he indulged in kissing her the way he'd been thinking of doing all day as she turned her attention back to removing his shirt.

"Jesus Ollie who knew you'd be so good at that." Nicola smiled when his lips finally left hers again and began a lazy journey down her neck. Sexual frustration aside she couldn't remember the last time, even when she and James had still been doing this sort of thing, that she'd felt so turned on when she'd barely been touched. Right now she couldn't think about anything she wanted more than to have him finish what he was doing such a great job of starting and the fact that he was still treating her like she might break at any moment if he touched her too hard was getting frustrating. Gripping his hand she brought it to her breast again increasing the pressure so he was firmly kneading the soft flesh sending bolts of arousal through her that made it impossible for her not to groan loudly at the sensation.

"Nicola I don't want to hurt you I…."

"I'm not made of glass Ollie I don't want you to treat me like I am." She smiled expertly popping the button at the waist of his trousers slipping her hand inside and grasping his length squeezing it firmly as he thrust involuntarily toward her. "Do you want me?"

"Shit Nicola I think that's blindingly fucking obvious." He groaned his tone husky as she pulled his head down so his ear was close to her lips teasing the lobe between her teeth.

"The stop teasing and fucking take me because I'm so ready for you right now if you don't I won't be responsible for my actions." The desire filled growl he gave as she stroked him a final time before pushing his trousers and boxers down his legs told her she'd succeeded in breaking any reserve he might have been feeling as he slid off the bed kicking the last of his clothes to the floor before peeling her pyjama bottoms down her legs running his hands up her thighs as he settled between them.

"Jesus Nicola you we're fucking joking were you?" He smiled as his fingers parted her folds teasing her clit between them testing her readiness.

"I told you it's been a while now stop looking so fucking smug and get down here." Nicola smiled holding her breath as he hovered over her and she knew exactly what was going through his head. Nudging him firmly onto his back she straddled his hips. She knew so long as he risked making contact this he bruises that were so obvious on her body he wouldn't be able to let go and right now she needed him to be focusing on nothing but how good it felt for both of them. "I did warn you I'd not be responsible for my actions." She whispered sinking onto his length allowing herself a moment to enjoy the sensation of feeling him inside her as his hands gravitated back to her breasts the way he seemed determined to brand them with his touch making it impossible for her to hold back a second longer. Clenching tightly around his length as she rose off it then relaxing as sank back onto him taking all of him inside her with each thrust she drank in the husky groans he seemed to be unable to stop himself giving. Losing herself in how it felt to truly feel like someone wanted her, was completely focused on her pleasure as well as their own she felt her breath hitch as one of his hands snaked the length of her body gently teasing her clit in time with her movements.

"Fuck Nicola you feel so good ride me harder don't fucking stop oh god…I'm not going to last much longer cum for me Nicola I want to see it." Ollie gasped the combination of the way his hands and his fingers seemed to be touching all the right parts of her, his words and the pent up frustration she seemed to have been holding on to forever colliding in an explosion of pleasure that seemed to start deep inside her and radiate out liquefying ever nerve in her body in it's wake.

"Ollie…..oh god…..oh god…." She whispered his name falling from her lips in a rhythmic chant as she felt him flip them so he was on top slamming into her a final few times before he emptied deep inside her with an anguished growl that only heightened her own pleasure.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nicola that was amazing." He uttered a moment later as the weight of his body still pushed her against the hard hotel mattress and yet she found she wanted him to stay exactly where he was for as long as possible.

"Don't move." She whispered a few moments later as he rose slightly off her body and she kissed him again stopping him.

"I don't want to crush you especially with….."

"You're not; just stay right here for a second. I like feeling you so close you're not crushing me I promise."

"OK." Ollie smiled returning her kiss as he tried not to immediately focus again on the one thing neither of them was talking about. A single moment with her had been enough to tell him what he'd already known, she was way too fucking good for James Murray and whatever promises he'd made he knew he'd have to do something, convince her eventually that she had to change things because he already knew he didn't want this to be a one off. He didn't want it to be something that happened at conference and was forgotten about forever and the idea that he might ever have to see marks on her body caused by her bully of a husband again was more than he could take. No something would have to be done but that was for another time, another discussion right now he was more than happy to just hold her, make everything else go away even if it was only for a short while because at that moment he felt like she truly was melting under his touch and unlike the panic attack that had started all of this it was a sort of meltdown he could see every day for the rest of his life.

**Stay tuned there is going to be a sequel to this story which hopefully will be up later this week/the beginning of next called "Another Level". There was always going to be more it was originally going to be a sequel then it was going to just be more of this story now it's a sequel again so if you liked this please watch out for it and as always reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
